La Habitación del Fondo
by Kaary-chan
Summary: Oneshot   A esas horas Byakuya paseaba tranquilamente por su enorme mansión, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención: Una especie de murmullos parecían provenir del final de aquel pasillo... ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? xD ¡Reviews please!  Ichiruki


_Dedicado a mi nii-sama RenéxPotter, a mis amigos y a todos los pervertidos amantes del Ichiruki como yo_.

**La Habitación del Fondo**

By Kaary-chan

Sociedad de Almas. Cerca de la una de la madrugada. Mansión Kuchiki.

Un hombre de cabellos negros y largos se paseaba aún a esas horas por su mansión, le gustaba contemplarla en silencio y sumergida por la oscuridad de la noche que sólo dejaba ver siluetas a la luz de la luna llena. La mansión era enorme, y por lo mismo, era mayor el silencio que la rodeaba, a esas horas era raro encontrar a un alma (literalmente xD) despierta. Fue por eso mismo que unos cuchicheos provenientes de una de las habitaciones del final de un largo pasillo le llamaron su atención.

Decidió averiguar de dónde venían y quiénes eran los que se atrevían a provocarlos.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al descubrir que las vocecillas provenían nada más y nada menos que de la habitación de su hermana, lo que quería decir que le estaban haciendo compañía, y lo peor de todo es que ahora se escuchaban risas desde el interior. No pudo evitarlo, más bien no debía evitarlo, tenía que averiguar qué intruso osaba penetrar a esas horas en su mansión y en la habitación de SU hermana. Pero como él siempre fue un hombre inalterable decidió no abrir la puerta de inmediato y armar un escándalo, mejor se apoyó suavemente en la puerta y permitió que sus oídos averiguaran antes que sus ojos.

Aún se escuchaban lo que parecían risas desde el interior.

- Shhhhht! Ichigo, baja la voz-casi en un susurro se pudo escuchar la voz de Rukia que hacía callar a su impertinente 'invitado' también entre risas.

Al menos Byakuya ya sabía el nombre del intruso, aunque obviamente no le agradó para nada, si ya no le agradaba desde antes ese niñato ¡menos ahora que violaba su propiedad privada! La mansión, claro.

- Pero bueno… ¿vas a hacerlo o no?-replicó el chico.

- ¡Sí, sí!

- Entonces ¿qué estás esperando? No tengo toda la noche…

- Ya sé.

¿Sus oídos lo engañaban o qué?¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos ahí adentro?

- Ya dale Rukia, agárralo.

What???!!! O.O Ahora sí que no era una confusión, definitivamente sus oídos no lo engañaban.

- Ay, es que no puedo… se está moviendo °///°

- Ja-ja ¿y qué esperabas? ¬///¬

- B-bueno… pero es que yo nunca…

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Rukia-Ichigo acabó la frase con una pícara sonrisa.

Esta parte ya no le gustó nada a Byakuya, el tono en que dijo esto último Kurosaki sonaba lo bastante pervertido como para que las cosas le quedaran claras. Ya no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, y si no se equivocaba, el estúpido de Kurosaki estaba obligando a su hermana. Esperaría un poco más para tener las suficientes evidencias para acusarlo.

- ¡No seas imbécil!

- Shhhht ¿Es la verdad o no?

- Bueno vale…

Entonces Rukia no estaba actuado contra su voluntad ¿qué hacer?¿se iba y hacía como que nunca escuchó nada? No, no podía permitirlo.

- ¡Auch! Rukia, con cuidado… trata de ser más suave ¿quieres?

- L-lo siento.

- Tsk, ya lo hago yo.

¡¿Hacer qué?!

- A ver, trae. Abre la boca.

- Oi, sé más tierno ¿quieres?

Noooo… ahora sí que no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

- Ok, ok… "Abre la boquita"

- Jajajajaja…-Rukia intentaba apagar su risa con sus manos en la boca.

- Shhht ¡Que no es chiste! Tú me dijiste que fuera tierno… ¬///¬ Vamos, abre la boca…

- Así: Aaaaaah

- Más grande.

- Aaaaaaaaah

O.O ¿Qué demonios? Tenía que entrar y detener esto cuanto antes. Pero le daba vergüenza ajena entrar y ver a su hermana y a Kurosaki en… bueno, en eso.

- Ay! Me salpicaste Ichigo u///ú

- Perdón… ya, ahora si.

- Pero ten cuidado.

- Lo sé, seré suave.

¡No, no, no y no!¡Reacciona Byakuya!¡Tienes que pararlos ahora!

- Mmmmmmmm… ¡qué rico!

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y fue ahí cuando se percató de que sus manos estaban sudadas, intentó girarlo, pero demonios, se le resbalaron las manos.

- ¿Ahí está bien, Rukia?

- No. Más.

- ¿Segura?

- Mmm…

¡¡¡PAF!!! La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un Byakuya con una cara realmente extraña envuelta en la cólera, parecía que se había vuelto loco, estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre (cosa demasiado rara), con los ojos envueltos en ira, pero con un extrañísimo tinte rosa en las mejillas.

- ¡¡¡Nii-sama!!!

- ¡¡¡Byakuya!!!

- ¡¡¡DETÉNGANSE AHORA MISMO!!!

- P-pero nii-sama ¿por qué?

- ¡¿Y te atreves a preguntarlo descarada insensata?! -Parecía que Rukia ya lloraba xD- ¡¿Para esto crees que te he educado y…?!-De pronto, mientras desataba su ira se daba cuenta de la situación, nada extraño parecía ocurrir ahí a no ser por esa pequeña cosa blanca que estaba en el suelo.

Rápidamente Rukia tomó en sus brazos a lo que parecía ser un diminuto ¡¿conejito?!

- Nii-sama por favor déjame cuidarlo sólo hasta que encontremos a su mamá o a alguien que lo quiera como mascota (aparte de mi xD), sé que te dan alergia pero por favor perdóname.

- ¿Y… y eso?-preguntó incrédulo Byakuya.

- Pues es un conejo Byakuya ¿qué creías tú? Esta loca se lo encontró en la tarde y la he estado ayudando a ocultarlo. Cómo sería el miedo que tenía de que la descubrieras que me pidió que me quedara aquí para…

- ¡¡¡Cállate estúpido!!!

- ¡Ah!¡¿Ahora soy estúpido?!¡Ni siquiera sabías darle la leche!

- ¡Claro que sabía! O///ó

- "Ay! Es que no puedo"-imitando la voz de Rukia con sorna.

- ¡Te dije que te callaras!

- ¡Cállate tú!

Ninguno parecía percatarse de que Byakuya seguía ahí con cara de sonámbulo. ¿Eso era todo¿Un simple y estúpido conejo¿Por eso había armado todo ese escándalo?

- ¡Achís!

- o.o ¡Gomen nasai nii-sama! ToT

- No, no… está bien, cuídalo hasta que le encuentres otro dueño -después de todo lo que se había imaginado, el simple problema del conejo ya casi ni era un problema- Bien Kurosaki, ya me enteré de todo, ahora lárgate.

- Naaaaah, no me vas a echar a estas horas, ya es muy tarde y me dio sueño.

- ¡Ichigo!

- Te lo repito por última vez Kurosaki…

- Tsk, pero si es sólo una noche.

Después de todo lo que le hicieron pensar, no tenía ganas de discutirle a nadie, pero si el conejo había dejado de ser un problema, no quería decir que Kurosaki dejase de serlo.

- Está bien, pero solo por esta vez… porque para la próxima…

- ¡Arigato Byakuya!

- Capitán Kuchiki para ti ¬¬

- Ok, Byakuya.

- ¡Ichigo! O.o

Bueno, al menos no era lo que él se imaginaba, ya no quería saber nada de nada y por eso dejo que el estúpido de Kurosaki se diera el lujo de dormir en su mansión, para eso tenía bastantes habitaciones, y él mismo se encargó de dejar a Kurosaki en la habitación más lejana a la de Rukia que encontró, porque, nunca se sabe.

* * *

Hola a todos! Por fin he creado mi primer fic de Bleach después de varios intentos fallidos! o Me inspiré justo cuando no debía, en medio de una investigación para filosofía, así que hasta ahí llegó la investigación xD

Weee... ¿Qué les pareció¿Bien¿Mal¿Dejo la escritura? xD ¡Háganmelo saber en un review please!

P.D: Ichiruki 4ever! xD


End file.
